


You Belong On Your Knees

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Jesse McCree, Brother/Brother Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «Jesse McCree has the hots for his handsome boss, yakuza lord Hanzo Shimada, heir to the Shimada Clan. Too bad Hanzo isn’t one to relinquish control before they’ve been through some proper training first.»





	You Belong On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stubborn and sat up late writing this. Might write up a better summary for it later. Please enjoy my latest obsession of yakuza AUs and McShimada Sandwiches<3

“McCree.”

As always when his boss talks, Jesse McCree straightens his back just a little bit extra. He’s by no means sloppy, he’s always on guard, sharp and awake, skills honed and fine-tuned by years in the business. But his boss, Hanzo Shimada, has such a commanding presence he can’t help never feeling quite adequate.  
He doesn’t let that stop him however, from acting cheeky and maybe, just _maybe_ he has been flirting with his boss a little bit. Who is he kidding, of course he has been flirting. It’s in Jesse’s nature to be flirty. Especially with such a fine specimen as Hanzo Shimada, yakuza boss, head of the Shimada Clan. He’s aware he’s threading _quite_ a thin line. The Shimada Clan aren’t known for being merciful, but somehow he has persevered. Hanzo hasn’t reprimanded him for his advances, but he hasn’t welcomed them either. Each and every time he fixates Jesse with this look, this look Jesse can’ quite pinpoint.

“Yeah boss?” Jesse answers dutifully, his full attention on Hanzo. They’re in Hanzo’s office, just fresh off a few errands, one of them picking up a couple of tailored suits for an important dinner meeting. Hanzo calmly slides his office chair around his desk and to the front of it, sitting down elegantly with one leg over the other and his arms on the arm rests. He’s quite a sight. Sleek, black suit tailored to hug his body in the most exquisite way, an elegant cerulean silk cravat in place of a tie, his long black hair with silver streaks at the temples, neatly tucked behind his ears but otherwise flowing freely down his shoulders. He’s regal, and _terrifying_. A small twinge of nervousness slinks down Jesse’s spine.

“Do you think I’m stupid, McCree?” Hanzo asks calmly. His eyes are sharp, but his facial features otherwise neutral. Jesse swallows before he answers.

“What? No, of course not, boss. Pray tell what set your mind on that idea?”

Hanzo chuckles darkly in response, and Jesse is reminded exactly just why he is as feared as he is. Hanzo is a terrifying individual to be up against, even in a goddamn regular conversation. Jesse shifts from one foot to the other.

“Let me get straight to the point, no use in dancing around this anymore. Have you been trying to bed me?”

Lightning might as well have struck Jesse, perhaps that would have been more merciful. See, the very same sentence would have been just fine, arousing, a prelude to foreplay even, had it been said with a softer face and a thicker voice. Hanzo has just uttered it in the most clinical way, almost as if he was interrogating a prisoner. Jesse’s hands are already getting clammy and he can feel a bead of sweat slide down his neck.

“Boss, with all due resp-”

“You don’t need to answer that one really, I already know.” Hanzo interrupts him and Jesse clamps his mouth shut. _Fuck_.

“I don’t need to remind you how inappropriate that is do I? No, of course not, you’re a smart one behind all that relaxed bravado you’re putting up. I must however admit that I am most… _curious_.”

Well, _that_ was unexpected. Jesse isn’t sure if he is _allowed_ to answer, much less ask questions, so he keeps his mouth shut. Hanzo would instruct him to talk if he needed him to.

“Do you want to fuck me, McCree?”

Jesse doesn’t think he’s heard him right.

“P-pardon?” he croaks, wincing at how pathetic he manages to sound. He registers a slight curl of lips on Hanzo, the beginnings of a smug smile. Bastard.

“You heard me.” Hanzo throws back, tilting his head slightly to the side as if trying to coax Jesse into a trap. _It had to be a trap_. He might die here tonight. When Jesse doesn’t answer, Hanzo’s grin grows.

“Look at me.” he commands, in that authoritative voice that makes lesser men cry. Jesse usually loves that voice, when it is not aimed at _him_ that is. He forces himself to look, sparing himself more disobedience and shame. His eyes meets Hanzo’s and it is as if electricity runs down his spine. There is no mistaking that dark look; Hanzo thinks this is _amusing_. Ok, so Jesse won’t die tonight, but the alternative might be even worse. He sucks in a breath.

“That’s better.” Hanzo says smiling, but his face hardens in resolve a second after. “On your knees.”

Jesse does as he is told. He might not be fearing for his life, _yet_ , but he doesn’t want to push his luck.

“Now, I want you to slowly crawl over here.” Hanzo says calmly. Jesse’s heart is beating rapidly in his chest at the order. Hanzo is watching his every step, slowly, slowly, until he is sitting in front of Hanzo. Jesse is a good 10 cms taller than Hanzo when they’re both standing upright. Now, Hanzo has miles on him, his pretty, regal face mocking him from high upon his throne.

“Good.” Hanzo commends flatly. “Now, this is how it’s gonna work. You, have to _earn_ this. Prove that you truly want it. Because I think you haven’t thought this through. Come closer.”

Jesse slinks closer, so that he’s settled in front, partially between Hanzo’s legs. Hanzo then leans over, a hand caressing Jesse’s chin upon which he flinches in alarm. Hanzo is never tender, to anyone. _Trap_.

“I know what you’ve been thinking, I know what you want. You’re naive to think you can have it right off the bat, without having earned it. It just might be you’re _never_ going to earn it. But I’m amused, so I am going to allow you to _try_ to achieve it.”

Of course Hanzo Shimada possesses mind reading skills. Nevermind that being something that doesn’t really exist. Yes, Jesse had wanted to fuck Hanzo Shimada. Jesse had fantasized several times of bending his boss over his desk and fucking him till he screamed Jesse’s name. His natural instinct wanted him to top the man, _hard_.  
His mind suddenly snaps to a realization then, about what Hanzo might want him to do. _Of course_. In Jesse’s line of work, fucks are quick and dirty. Jesse’s a top, he doesn’t really, hasn’t really bothered- his partners were always the ones to get down on their knees for him.  
Hanzo’s fingers ghost over Jesse’s lips, parting them and two long fingers slides over Jesse’s tongue. Jesse allows it to happen, he’s powerless in this man’s grasp.

“Better get down to business, _cowboy_.” Hanzo whispers darkly. Jesse swallows as he eyes the bulge in his boss’ neat suit pants. His fingers tentatively reaches out to touch, expecting some kind of response. But he gets none. Hanzo is stone-cold, and that makes what he is about to do ten times more difficult.

“Not so much of a hotshot now are you?” Hanzo chuckles. The mocking tone stings, but mostly Jesse’s still terrified. A series of calm knocks on the door has him flinching, but the look Hanzo is giving him has the clearest order of them all: _sit_. So he obeys. He doesn’t even turn to see who it is as Hanzo tells them to enter.  
The footsteps are measured and light, Jesse is usually good with assessing what steps belongs to who, but his nerves are rapidly fraying with the whole fucked up situation he’s in.

“Ah, _Genji_ , how convenient that you are here.” Hanzo says. Jesse sucks in another breath in mortification. He hasn’t dealt much with Genji, the playboy brother has his own bodyguards, and for a perverse moment Jesse totally believes Genji has fucked them all. His reputation would certainly match that.

“Yes, _anija_.” Genji replies. He speaks with a lighter tone than his brother. “I see you are quite… _busy_. Is this a bad time?” The acting is really bad, even Jesse can see that. Hanzo must have called on Genji ahead of time, just to humiliate him even further. He grits his teeth in annoyance. _Bastard_.

“Oh not at all.” Hanzo replies, sliding his fingers out of Jesse’s mouth. “I merely need to set an example.”  
Hanzo wipes his fingers on his pant leg and addresses Jesse again.

“Get up. Stand to the side.”

Jesse stumbles to get on his feet, brushing imaginary dirt off off the knees of his pants, before straightening up and standing at attention. Was he being let off the hook? Hanzo nods pleased.

“Genji, you are going to show McCree how this is done.”

Jesse’s eyes are about to bulge out of their sockets at Hanzo’s words. Had he heard him right? He swallows hard as Genji almost immediately walks over and gets on his knees in front of Hanzo, slender fingers already working on the button and zipper of his pants. With minimal movement Hanzo has his pants far enough down so that Genji can ease his cock out of his underwear. Jesse’s eyes are glued to the scene before him, zooming in on Genji’s peach lips and pink tongue, hovering over Hanzo’s hard cock. He’s pretty sure he’s muttered a low _‘fuck me’_ under his breath, but neither Hanzo nor Genji has picked up on it so he’s not really sure anymore.

“Mmm, _anija_ , so big~” Genji coos, and Jesse almost loses it. It’s _obscene_. He whimpers as Genji’s lips closes around the head of Hanzo’s cock, making a delicious slurping sound as he does so. Jesse’s painfully aware of every fucking little detail going on around the two brothers. Genji’s long, coal-black lashes sweeping over the top of his cheeks as he closes his eyes, Hanzo’s slender fingers seeking into Genji’s forest green hair. Genji’s mouth, sliding further, and further, _and further_ down Hanzo’s cock. Fucking hell, how much cock can Genji take… He chances a glance at Hanzo’s face, and of course the Shimada heir is watching him. Jesse doesn’t know what he expected, but Hanzo’s face is stone, as if he is actually teaching someone a lesson. Jesse curses inwardly as his own cock twitches in his pants. _Traitorous body_.

“Aah, _anija_ , so good, mmm~” Genji groans. It rings in Jesse’s ears. Genji’s mouth going all the way up and down on Hanzo’s shaft, occasionally sliding a wet tongue on the underside, saliva dribbling down his fingers and pooling at the root.

“Good boy.” Hanzo says huskily, actually displaying a shred of emotion. Jesse shifts on his feet, his pants rapidly becoming uncomfortable to wear. Genji leans a bit forward then, and in one slide he takes _all_ of Hanzo’s cock inside his mouth. Jesse swears he can see Genji’s throat _bulge_. He can hear Hanzo’s breathing change its pattern, he isn’t 100% unaffected. Genji is obscenely swallowing around Hanzo before coming up for air again, nuzzling against his brother’s cock before resuming sucking him off again. Hanzo’s fingers has tightened in Genji’s hair and his thighs are trembling slightly. Genji is making small, pleased sounds, and _mewling_ around his brother’s cock as if it was some fine treat.

“Genji.” Hanzo says calmly, seemingly in control again. Genji moans hearing his own name.

“Yes, _anija, please~_!” he whines, increasing his efforts and Jesse’s brain almost short-circuits as he realises what’s about to happen. He’s doesn’t get to prepare at all really before Hanzo lets out a husky breath, fingers tight in Genji’s hair, Genji’s mouth far down on his cock as Hanzo ruts slowly up into him. The next few seconds are a blur as Jesse takes in Hanzo’s smug smile, his ears are apparently filled with cotton but he faintly registers something along the lines of _‘let this be today’s lesson’_ and _‘you’re dismissed’_. He makes the mistake of looking at Genji before he scurries away.  
The younger Shimada heir between Hanzo’s legs cocks his head down and to the side, smouldering eyes looking straight at Jesse and a satisfied smile on his lips as he uses the back of his hand to wipe the trickle of come that leaks out of the corner of his mouth.  
The primitive spike of lust in his abdomen has Jesse’s mind reeling, and he almost stumbles as he hurries out of Hanzo’s office, away from the Shimada brothers and locks himself in his own room where can’t get out of his clothes fast enough, coming within the span of a few seconds with minimal touching to himself. He’s good to go again a few minutes after, all the pictures and sounds playing on merciless repeat.  
He’s lying in semi-shock, a hand over his mouth as it starts to sink in.

_‘let this be today’s lesson’_

_‘let this be **today's** lesson’_

He curses softly as the implications of that statement sinks in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> I'm on Twitter where I am horny on main and retweet horny stuff like my life depends on it: https://twitter.com/AngryByDefault


End file.
